Braveheart
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Set S7, a messy break-up, a lingering insecurity, a dead wife, a feeling of gut wrenching loneliness that never goes away? Not being good enough? Clay Evans and Brooke Davis haven't had it easy, and it only looks to get worse. Can they heal each other or will their friendship prove destructive? B/C, Naley (more soon!) B/Ju, eventually will be an all cast fic! R & R please, NEW CHAP
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, another B & C story from me, I will actually finish this one. I always watch OTH and think there is such wasted potential even just for a friendship between them!_

Set in season 7, things between B and J didn't end too well (will build on that) and Clays backstory is the same as it always was, but Quinn hasn't got the truth out of him yet.

Im not sure what ships are going to be final in this, nothings set in stone, this is more about building a friendship at first than anything because I think it really is an opportunity OTH should of picked up on. This chapter is more Brooke centric, this fiction probably will be more Brooke centric, and this is all delving into her feelings and her relationship with Julian and how that broke down.

Later on it will become more of a fiction for all characters, but these first few chapters will be building up Clay and Brooke as characters and as a friendship group, in addition to establishing B/C, B/Ju, C/N, H/B etc, anything or anyone you want to see then let me know and please do review with any ideas or thoughts, positive or negative. Lots of love! x

* * *

Brooke sat in Clothes over Bros, drinking her third coffee and staring at the picture of Alex Dupree that now hung above her door. How had things ended this way. How had she just let somebody else who loved her just walk out of her life because of her issues. Or were they her issues? She had seen Alex and Julian, their closeness, their bond. Julian wasnt really a guys guy, he loved hanging around with the girls, he was friends with her models, her assistants, her employees. And until Alex, that was all ok.

Alex was gorgeous, and Brooke thought she was a bitch. But she wasnt really. She was lost, so incredibly lost. And Julian tried again and again to save her, and she couldnt take it anymore. Was that so selfish of her? She wasnt the girl who needed to be saved, was that a bad trait? All the boys in her life wanted to rescue someone, like Peyton, or Rachel and now Alex.

She was independent, she struggled on her own, she had a fun, fiesty attitude. She sighed as she sat at her computer, willing for something to come up.

Her phone rang and she saw Haleys face on the screen.

"Hello Haley james Scott" she grinned, smiling into the distance

"Brooke, thank god!"

"Whats up?"

"Ok, so this is kinda last minute, but, I need your help"

"I have nothing but time at the moment, hit me!"

"Im having a party tonight, to celebrate my new album, and um, well I need a kick ass outfit. And I would kind of appreciate having my best friend around and I know its last minute but I cant do online shopping and I have to pick Jamie up and-"

"Haley, breathe"

"Sorry"

"Ill get you an outfit so hot you'll send scorchmarks to space"

"Oh Brooke, thank you! Come round early, theres a dinner too!"

"Dinner at the Naley house, just what the doc ordered! I cant wait to see jamie.."

"Good to hear! See you at six..you can bring Julian if you want?"

"Julian and I are..well we arent julian and I anymore. Its more..I.."

"Oh"

"See you at six Hales. Your wearing brown, so make sure your make up matches"

Brooke swung around her chair, and decided that tonight, was going to be a turnaround point.

* * *

Clay sat next to Jamie at Nathans commercial, he had brought Jamie along a little to have some company, a lot to poke fun at Nathan

"Nate ive seen trees around with more charisma than you!" he said, cackling a little as he typed an email to another endorsement agency

"I didnt ask for a commerical Clay!" Nathan hissed at him, putting his shirt back on after take 10

"after you see the amount of zeros on the cheque you get, you'll see why bodyspray commercials are necessary. Not to mention it builds your fanbase, majorly!"

"really now?"

"think of all the girls who will want you as torso of the week after seeing you covered in rainstorm body spray?"

"yup, Haley will love you for that"

"she'll also love being able to afford that treehouse Jamie's wanted for the last year" he smiled back in response, and Nathan relented and smiled

"dinner tonight, remember?" he smiled

"how could I forget" Clay smiled back, tapping more messages into his blackberry

"dont bring any of your...friends.." he said, and Clay sighed. This was the problem with the fact that Nathan had no clue about his past. He loved Nathan, he was his best friend, but Nathan didnt know the real story so he seemed to think Clay was some sort of male playboy. Sure, he used girls to relax. But in terms of love, that ship had sailed, what was so bad about having a distraction here and there?

He sat through the rest of the commercial, waved at Jamie and Nathan as they rode off, and thought. It was always sad being the single one next to Nathan and Haley, especially as they were absolutely perfect. Perfect family, perfect love for eachother. His chance at that had been ripped away, and that weight in his heart was never ever going to get better for him.

* * *

Brooke checked her hair in the mirror. She had put on a tight dark red dress, and curled her hair. She wanted to feel like herself again, not some girl who again was the footnote to another love story, the girl with another failed relationship, the girl with another broken heart to nurse. She didnt want peoples pity, or concern. She wanted someone to match her, someone to not want baggage, someone who wanted to have fun with her and not try and question her solid demeanor.

She thought a night with Naley and perhaps a bottle of wine was going to be the perfect way to find herself again.

She picked up Haleys clothes bag and headed out the door, taking one last fleeting look at the photo of her and julian on the counter as she went.

She knocked on the door, smiling to herself. This was just what she needed. She heard Haleys footsteps thundering down the stairs, and the door swung open

"Brooke, thank god!" Haley grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside

"Get ready to make the whole room jealous..well, more jealous..oh, and I added some shoes, theres a pair that goes with this outfit perfectly!"

She watched as Haley darted towards the bathroom, thrilled. She took an intake of breath and sat on the bed, waiting for Haley. She looked at a photo of her, Haley and Peyton. Damn, she missed the other girl in her life She was always there for Peyton, she listened to her cry about Lucas, about everyone that left her.

And night after night, Brooke cried about people who left her, and one of them was Peytons skinny ass. She needed her best friend right now more than ever but she would never admit it because she was too proud to ever admit she needed a friend, or a hug, or even just someone to talk to for a little bit to take her mind off the way her life was in comparison to all of her friends.

She saw Haley emerge from the bathroom, and Haley was the only person she saw. The brown chiffon dress she has designed was absolutely perfect. Haley looked breathtaking. And she smiled, her whole face smiled, not just the corners of her mouth. It was the first time since her depression that she had truly looked content and not like she was just putting a brave face on so the world would stop worrying

"Haley, you look incredible" Brooke said, looking towards her with a smile

"I feel incredible, thank you Brooke" she said, sitting down next to her best friend

"hows my girl feeling? Brooke asked, squeezing her arm

"better than ever. How are you feeling?"

"getting there. Its just..hard y'know?" she said, finally feeling ready to talk

"what even happened?"

"alex happened"

"you know Julian loves you though, right? You gotta know Julian loves you"

"I dont know if thats enough, I cant be with someone who is constantly trying to save people, I had it with Lucas who was always running around after Peyton, and now Julian with Alex I just cant be the back-up plan anymore"

she took a shaky breath

"lets stop talking about me and lets enjoy your night, maybe with some wine" she grinned, and she saw her friend grin back at her

"Lets do it"

She walked into the main room of the house, and put her best smile on. The weight in her heart felt slightly less heavy tonight.

* * *

Clay actually had a suit on. Who knew that a night at the Scotts required so much effort. He didnt until Nathan texted him with a "_don't wear jeans"_

He arrived at half six with a pack of beers, wanting to be a little fashionably late. He scooped Jamie up into a large hug, and sat with him playing the new basketball game. Nathan laughed

"you are such a cheat" he laughed

"who, me?" Clay gasped, and Jamie chuckled from next to him

"you got that prototype you so know how to play"

"Dont listen to your jealous dad Jame.."

"Aunt Brooke!" shrieked Jamie, and Clay wheeled around. Brooke Davis. Best friend to Haley and star of the tabloids, he felt like he already knew her, although he hadnt even met her. She was absolutely beautiful, there was no denying that. And there was a radiance in her smile that he didnt know still existed.

Clay stood up, politely. He wasnt too sure why. He felt like an absolute goof, nobody really had an effect on him like this

* * *

"Aunt Brooke, have you met uncle Clay?" Jamie asked, innocently, as he watched the two adults gaze at eachother

"I dont think I have yet" she smiled, edging towards him. She offered him a hand

"Brooke Davis" she smiled, as he took her hand, hers looking so dainty next to his

"Clay Evans" he smiled back, their eyes meeting eachothers. There was something about this boy that was different. He seemed charming but there was more depth than that. But Haley had mentioned his appetite for women, apparently he was pretty popular. This could be why

"So this is the agent ive heard so much about" she smiled, gesturing towards Nathan and grinning

"my reputation preceeds me" Clay grinned, and Brooke laughed a little, unsteadily. This was all new territory for her

Haley and Nathan watched them introduce themselves to eachother, leaning on the corner, waiting for the last bit of meat to finish cooking

"I havent seen Clay that transfixed since we watched the last Harry Potter film with Jamie" he laughed, sipping his beer and pouring some wine for Haley, which she picked up, sipped, then responded

"Tell him he cant make a move on Brooke. Shes not showing it but shes vunerable at the moment" she said, strictly briefly laughing at Nathans comment

"oh no, definitely not. Brooke will be back with Julian by the time Christmas rolls around anyway, everyone knows that" Nathan said, matter of factly, before going into the kitchen

"do they now, cocky?" Haley laughed

"Whats meant to be is meant to be" Nathan shrugged, thats the way he saw the world

Jamie had ushered everybody to move to the table, both Brooke and Clay were humouring Jamie by letting him play the waiter. They sat down next to eachother, assuming Nathan and Haley would be on the other side. It felt a little double datish, but it was friendly. It had to be friendly.

"so masterminding an entire clothing company, thats gotta be thirsty work?" Clay said, opening the bottle of wine and gesturing towards her glass

"my ex company. But sure, ill take the drink" she laughed, and Clay smirked a little and poured

"nice to see a girl can actually have some wine without using their barcode scanner to look at the calorie content" Clay chuckled a little

"Oh I always make room for the wine" Brooke chuckled back. This guy seemed nice. Well of course he was nice, anyone that Naley trusted was going to be nice. But he seemed a little different to the others. He didnt know her backstory, he didnt mince his words. He seemed fun

"So hows being a professional party boy?" Brooke asked, taking a small sip of her wine

"Its great. Although not having a partner in crime kind of makes me look like a creep sometimes" he answered, laughing a little

"What about Nathan?"

"Nate has a curfew! And anyway, speaking of party people, the notorious Brooke Davis has definitely been on the front of a few tabloids"

"Oh, stalky are we?"

"I prefer observant"

Brooke chuckled a little and smirked

"The parties are boring on your own"

"I'll drink to that" Clay nodded, and they clinked glasses. Nathan and Haley came out with the food and observed the other two, who were already relaxed and both smiling

* * *

"Hales, I just want to congratulate you on making what im sure is going to be a kick-ass album!" Clay grinned

"Language" interrupted Jamie, and Haley cackled a little

"And just to interject, I just want to congratulate Haley on being just like me. _**Fabulous**_" Brooke interrupted, and the whole table started laughing

"Brooke Davis, you are a force to be reckoned with" Clay laughed, sipping his drink and cutting into his food, with a disbelieving smiel

"You better believe it _Mr Evans_" she laughed, adding a wink to her sentence which made Clay chuckle, and Nathan panic. He loved his friend, but he couldnt have Clay putting the moves on Brooke. Not with the whole julian situation that had just gone down. Haley was also giving him a warning glare, it was time to take action

"Clay, beer?"

"Nice one Nate but im fully stocked"

"Now?" he said, sharply, causing both Haley and Brooke to give him a strange look

"Then I guess im parched"

Clays eyebrows knitted together as he followed Nathan, wondering what possibly he could of done this time.

"That looked natural" he said, looking at Nathan, tutting slightly

"Look man,sorry, I don't wanna say this but if I don't Haley will, ok, stop flirting with Brooke"

"Sorry, what? I just met the girl we were having a bit of a conversation not dry humping on the table"

"Shes out of a long term relationship man, shes vulnerable"

"Look Nate, you invited me, im making friends with your guest, you really do not need to talk to me like im a pet. Im not after Brooke, im just making conversation and quite frankly, its nice to have a conversation with someone who doesnt doubt me all the time, I love your family and i would never take any steps to hurt them, it would be nice when _everyone_ realises that" he said, taking another beer from the fridge and walking back to the table, leaving Nathan standing there, stunned. Did he doubt him? If he did, did he not have reason to?

"Clay" he called after him, but Clay didnt hear. Which was a good thing, due to the fact Nathan didnt have a clue what to say

The conversation was awkward but constant as the dinner finished. Clay was acting normal with Nathan, Haley looked confused by the whole situation, and Jamie didnt have a clue, and was acting completely normal, accompanied by Chuck, who was wolfing down his food like he had gone hungry for the past year.

Haley started to pick up plates, shooing both Brooke and Clay with their offers of help

Clay and Brooke retired to the sofa together, before all the guests started to arrive. If there was one thing Haley did well it was feed people.

"Man, its strange being around people so..together, when _your..so_** not**" Brooke commented, breaking the silence. It was quite a bold statement to make, to someone she had just met, but something about Clay made her feel warm, comfortable. It was either that or the three glasses of red wine that she had had with dinner, after all she was Victoria "_**martini**_" Davis' only daughter

"Right? It makes you feel like a total loner" Clay laughed, and the mood lightened slightly, and Brooke smiled, she had needed that

"tell me about it"

"something tells me Brooke Davis isnt a loner type" Clay said, nudging her a little. He had only met her an hour ago but with the help of beers and his best friends, he felt like he had known her for a while

"Im not the only one. Nathan tells me your beach house is more like the playboy mansion" Clay chuckled

"Fair comment. So tell me, this party. Is it going to be full of bigwigs who I dont know?" Brooke asked, suddenly thinking. She knew the fashion business and to a degree the movie business. But music? Apart from Peyton and Mia, she didnt have a clue

"Yup" he responded, with a nod. He also, was a fish out of water. He was a sports agent

"Damn, you dont mince your words"

"Stick with me Davis, and it'll all be ok. And I also know where the Scotts keep their best tequila"

"Aww, my own personal bar. I think im gonna like you. Can I call you Evans?"

"You Davis, are definitely going to be my new partner in crime"

"Is that so?"

"Well, theres all these music types, Nathans stuck to Haleys side and your my only friend"

"_friend_" she repeated, nodding. She could use a friend right now.

* * *

Brooke stumbled to the bathroom. This was a perfect disaster. She was completely and utterly drunk at Naleys house, and she only had realised it as she was in the bathroom, looking at herself, after she had managed to spill some water on the floor, then slip on it, falling into the bath. She cackled a little, if only Tree Hill High could see her now. It was a total repeat performance of the old Brooke. The Brooke that let boys define her. She almost felt pathetic, but she was too drunk to care. Julian for a while did define her. She loved the bones off of that boy, she would of moved mountains for him. But at the moment, he wanted to move mountains for Alex.

She looked into the mirror, taking in her drunken stuppor

But it wasnt with a grimace, it was a grin. ThIs was the most fun she had had in ages. No worries, no work in the morning, no Bitchtoria, no Alex, no Julian. She was just herself, having fun, having some drinks, and making a friend.

* * *

Clay ran some fingers through his hair. He was kind of drunk, that _Brooke Davis_ was a terrible influence. He laughed to himself, then he opened a picture on his phone. Of Sara.

She would have been proud. He was actually having fun, not hiding who he really was. He was managing to relax with a girl without having to have sex with her. He felt like for the first time since he had moved to tree hill, his conversations were geunine, he was geunine. He also felt like since his outburst, Nathan may actually take him more seriously and stop treating him like a bomb that was about to go off. There were only positive things that could happen tonight.

* * *

Brooke walked back out to the party, and then had to double take. There were two very familiar figures at the door. One was the ex love of her life, and one was Alex, the girl who had stolen him from her. Hanging onto his arm, hanging onto his every word. He was smiling. He had been texting her, telling her that he missed her, that he loved her

She had believed him, and now here he was, at her best friends party, flaunting Alex on his arm like some sort of trophy slut wife. She wasn't being humiliated like that, she wheeled around and started walking towards them, her fist curled. Alex was about to see was a bruised face looked like, and not just a bruised ego...

"Brooke!"

Haley grabbed Brookes arm, and turned her around, walking her towards the snacks table

"I said I would invite julian before all of this, sorry, I didnt think he would still come"

"Hales, its fine"

"Really?!"

"No its not fine that little whore is clinging onto julian like grease to a pan, did you give him a plus one?!" she said, speaking so quickly that her words were slightly slurred

"I didnt think it would be her"

"Well it frickin is!"

"He said it was an aspiring singer he was bringing"

"Oh actress, singer, of course shes a singer. Singer, actress, bartender, baby specialist, Pilates expert, perfect ass expert, just the perfect all around american bitch experience in that botoxed diet pilled stupid head of hers!" Brooke ranted, pouring herself another drink and snarling

"you done?" Haley asked

"No. She's a slut and stripper and a whore too. Strophore" she slurred, getting to the halfway point in her drink, which Haley took

"I think out of the two of us i am the more appropriate person for that drink"

Haley chuckled

"I know its hard but please dont say anything to her"

"I wouldnt start a fight at your party Hales, im not that much of a bitch"

"I know" Haley mused, and she squeezed her hand "you'll get through it"

"I know" Brooke repeated, raising her eyebrows and starting to walk. Walk away, thats all she seemed to do at the moment

* * *

Brooke took a deep breath and another glass of wine, and saw Clay, looking equally as inebriated as her, stumbling towards her

"Davies, ive been looking all over for you, I just got lost inbetween some dude called Chris Keller and Nate, and they do not look like friends...well, they are friends if friends punch eachother. Which they dont. And I hope they never do, because im a crappy puncher and..i like my face.."

"They arent" she snickered, cracking up at his drunken little speech

"Where you been?"

"Just checking out the ex factor" she sighed, nodding towards the door

"ah"

"Yeah. Ah" she mused, and now it was awkward again. She was not that girl, the girl who brought the baggage to the parties. She was the fun girl, not the one who always needed the shoulder to cry on. Especially when that shoulder was a one day old friend

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope"

"Heres a plan..wanna drink about it?"

"What a terrible idea...yes.."

"Whats your poison?" he laughed, and she motioned towards the tequila bottle, and he held his arm out

"after you"

"oh you gentleman"

"i do try.."

* * *

An hour later, Jamie had appeared at Brookes side. She had been sitting on the step in the garden. It was tranquil, peaceful. Just what she needed at that particular moment

"Are you sad Aunt Brooke?"

"No Jim jam, im ok"

"Momma said your sad about Julian"

"A little" she said, facing towards him and putting an arm around him

"Im having fun tonight thought" she smiled, grinning at him

"Your heads gonna hurt in the morning" Jamie smartly remarked, and she let out a dry laugh

"You can blame your uncle Clay for that one"

"Uncle Clays fun"

"Yeah, he is"

"Julians a douche you know"

"No, hes not"

"He hurt you"

"He didnt mean to, hes a good guy. Even though we arent together, promise me that wont change things with you two" she asked the little boy, earnestly. she loved Julian and Jamie's relationship, she didn't want that to end on her account.

"I promise"

"Thats my boy" she whispered

"Apart from momma, your the prettiest girl here" Jamie said, beaming up at her

"and someone is going to be fighting off the ladies when hes 10 years older, you charmer" she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"May I interrupt?" asked a familiar voice, then suddenly Jamie became julian

* * *

"Jam-" Brooke started, but he had already gone inside, greeted by a moderately drunk Nathan, who was now swinging him around the kitchen. She smiled slightly at the squeals of delight she could hear from Jamie

"Brooke?" Julian asked, and she turned around to face him and sighed

"Bringing her to my best friends house _really_?" Brooke asked

"I didnt think you would be there"

"Didnt think I would be there? My best friend throws a celebration party and you didn't think i'd be there? If you wanted to come up with an excuse you could make it something a **little** less pathetic"

"I didnt want to hurt you"

"Well congrats, that plans gone to crap"

"Me and Alex arent dating"

"You and _Alex_ can do what you please, the wild thing, the big bang theory.." she retorted, snarling Alex's name

"Dont say that"

"We broke up"

"_You_ broke up with _me_"

"And two weeks later your little attachments already clutching your arm like a bee goes for honey"

"Shes fragile"

"Everyones fragile in some way"

"She just tried to kill herself"

"I-I know.._sorry_" she faltered, leaning her head on one of her arms wondering why it had to be so difficult, she knew Alex was fragile and deep down there was a part of her, a large hidden part, that felt sorry for the girl. she couldn't imagine feeling that low, that alone, that without hope, without something to live for..

"I love you" Julian said softly, the air didnt feel so fraught with tension now, he finally had got to the layer below "_bitchy Brooke"_

"And I love you Julian but I cant have another three person relationship"

"Shes not Peyton and im not Lucas"

"But im still Brooke and I cant wait for that to happen Julian, I cant wait to see the light go out of your eyes when you see me and back into your eyes when you see her. The way you run to see her, the way you want to save her. I love you for how much you care but I cant be with someone who loves someone else too..". She sniffed back a small sob

"I dont love Alex"

"You want to save her though?"

"I want to help her, I want to help her see that there is light in the world, hope in the world. Is that so terrible Brooke? The fact I want this girl to see something other than a failure when she looks in the mirror. For her to aspire to be something other than being famous for who she sleeps with? For being the talented writer I know she is maybe?"

"I get it Julian I just cant be a part of it. She loves you. She'll chase you. Peyton said she loved Luke then six months later they got together and before that they kissed. They both lied to me but there was always something there and I can't wait around for that to happen again because even if it hasn't now it will. Sometimes you cant fight fate"

"Thats how I know we'll make it back" Julian said sadly, standing up

"What do you mean?" she asked, wheeling around and watching him as he drew closer to her, she could smell his aftershave, all she wanted to do was to be held by him and told that it was all going to be ok and that it was all going to work out, but she was grown up now and she knew words couldn't solve everything

"I am the guy for you Brooke Davis. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your rants, your incredible smile, your passion, your kindness, your love for your friends, your family, and at one time, me and us and our future. and when you realise that that is all worth fighting for, I'm going to be waiting for you, so we can live the rest of our life, together, in love, as we should be. like in the movies" he said, softly, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes, willing her to break down the exterior and not look at anyone else in the room, it was just them. Brooke almost had slipped into the promise land, then she saw Alex out of the corner of her eye, and the images spread throughout her entire brain. She closed her eyes briefly and blinked

"and you'll also be making your movie with Alex" she whispered, her eyes tearing up

"I will but that doesnt mean I dont love you" he replied, taking a shaky breath, still looking into her eyes, daring her to break his intense gaze.

"you chose her over me" a single tear slipped down Brookes cheek, she didnt raise an arm to bat it away

"I wasnt aware there was a choice" he stuttered slightly, he didn't know there was an ultimatum, they were on a break then they broke up, there were tons of issues, it was never solely Alex related

"what if I asked you to make one?" she said, clutching her glass as she too stood, wanting to be picked for once in her life. she never got picked over Peyton, she was the consolation prize because Luke didn't think fate was going to allow them happiness. Julian had been getting over Peyton at first, everybody was always getting picked and saved over her. maybe she needed saving, maybe she needed to be reassured once in a while that she was good enough..

"I cant-" Julian faltered. He couldnt let Alex down, she was depending on him. He was cradling her life in his hands, her hope, her dreams, her wishes, she was fragile, she was hurting, he had already said so much to diminish her he couldnt just dump her now, not when she was like this. Brooke almost already knew the answer, but it wasn't any less heart shattering hearing it than thinking it

"Thats what I thought" Brooke said, walking away, close to a sob, she could feel her vision blurring, her throat cracking, she started to sniffle, to shake

"Bye julian" she whispered, staring at him as she reached the door, and suddenly she was back in the party, the music was loud, kids were bouncing around, nobody she knew was around, she was alone and all she wanted was a shoulder to cry onto the way that so many people had cried onto hers.

She sat in the living room, feeling more alone than ever. Maybe tonight wasnt the night to become Brooke Davis again. She was living in a shadow of herself and Alex Dupree was where she was meant to be, on Julians arm, listening to his every joke and laughing no matter how crappy it was. Gazing at him adoringly.

But she had given up that right. And as much as she wanted to pretend, it hurt like hell. She could run all she wanted but the pain ran ten times faster, and for once she had answered her earlier question. She knew how Alex felt so low and alone. It was exactly the feeling she had right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, thank you for the reviews! Keep em coming!

This chapters a bit more of a filler chapter and building up friendships etc, dont let it lose your interest! Keep feeding back good or bad! :)

* * *

Face down, pillow covered in last nights mascara, a bottle of wine three quarters empty, and a smashed photoframe decorating the floor.

Thats how Brooke Davis woke up this morning.

She raised her head from the pillow, in disbelief. Had she been that drunk? She tried to recall. The last thing she remembered was speaking to Julian, and then walking away from Julian..she sat in the living room. Then she remembered

"_Brooke?" Haley had asked, coming and sitting next to her on the sofa_

"_I saw Julian leave.." she started, and Brooke nodded, sadly_

"_He chose Alex" _

"_did he choose or did you make him?"_

"_is that relevant?" _

"_kinda" _

"_i asked him to choose and he said he had to choose her. Hales look I dont want to talk about this and this is your party, so get your hot ass back out there and go and mingle with all the furry faced "alternative" manager dudes, i'll be fine" _

"_Brooke-" _

"_Hales, im not the same girl as high school Brooke. She usually just slept with a boy. I just want to sleep. Honestly. Im fine" she said, and Haley sighed. She knew by the sadness in those amber eyes that it was all a lie, but once Brooke's barrier was up, it was up. _

"_Call me if you need me. And remember. Your Brooke Davis" she said, with a small smile, and she raised her glass. Brooke nodded and smiled a little. She closed her eyes and heard someone else sit down next to her, and raised her head once more_

* * *

"_Clay?" she asked, watching the agent pour himself a whisky_

"_You fancy hitting one of those rich people parties we both despise so much?" he asked, with a small dimpled smile_

"_why would I do that?" she asked, looking into Clays eyes, searching for some sort of clarity, an answer. Unfortunately, Clay didnt have one_

"_well when your sad its two ways. Drown in tears or drown in wine. I know which ones more fun, do you?" he said, a boyish grin spreading across his features _

"_you have a point"_

"_im an agent, I always have a point. The right point" he said cockily_

"_case closed ,I'm sold you got a cab?"_

"_called one ten minutes ago"_

"_how did you know I would come?" _

"_i had an idea you treated your sadness the same way I treated mine"_

"_why, are you sad?"_

_Clay thought for a second, then lied. This was his fresh start, he didn't want anyone to know. he was nobodies charity case or source of sympathy. he shook off his own feelings_

"_nope, but those parties have hot women" and Brooke cackled, Clay grinned at her and for a minute both of them smiled at eachother. Clay took her hand and they walked towards the cab, both of them having certain dull aches in their hearts that they wanted gone_

* * *

Clay sat on his balcony. He hadnt had a hangover this bad apart from Nathans last birthday. Even water wasnt curing this one.

He heard a knock on the door

"its open" Clay said, softly

"oh man, sunglasses? It must be bad" Nathan said, a small smile playing across his features

"anything useful to add to the discussion?"

"nope, Haley wanted to work on music, jamies at Chucks, and im kinda bored"

"oh, im the back-up?" he shook his head, raising his eyebrows

"Clay-" Nathan started

"just kidding. It is amazingly easy to wind you up. Can I interest you in some water?"

"some of us can handle their licqour"

"that hurts. Kinda true though- there is one person that will be feeling a lot worse this morning though"

* * *

There was a knock at Brookes door. Then two. Then three. She mentally asked them to go away, she mentally shouted at them to go away. Or at least text her instead of knocking, her sore head already felt like a beating drum, let alone someone trying to beat down the door.

And what if it was Julian. She _really_ didnt fancy speaking to him after last night. Or even worse, Alex..

She decided to take a chance and open it. She shut her eyes

"Damn B Davis, were you waiting for a booty call?" sounded a familiar voice, a voice that was meant to live hours away, on the other side of the state

the only voice that she felt like listening too right now. her eyes flicked open

"P Sawyer!" she yelled, forgetting the hangover for two seconds and flinging herself onto her best friend for a hug

"now there was the reaction I was waiting for, hows my favourite girl doing?!" Peyton grinned, returning Brookes hug and taking in her hungover appearance

"kinda like crap" Brooke said, a small smile appearing "but enough of that, hows my favourite niece?"

"oh Sawyer brooke scott is great" she replied, earnestly, showing Brooke a picture

"Aww that is precious..why are you in one tree hill when you could be with her?!"

"a little birdie told me you were struggling through all the big stuff on your own. Classic brooke davis, bascially"

"We dont all have podcasts and hidden webcams" brooke teased, and peyton laughed

"oh now I know it must be big, you only get bitchy when your reallllly struggling"

"i do not"

"i beg to differ"

"ha ha" brooke offered, her eyes bulging out like a carcicuture. Peyton laughed again

"where have you even been? I didnt know the nightlife around tree hill was so"

"teenage?" offered Brooke, slipping some shades on and pulling Peyton inside

"kinda" Peyton laughed back

"I was at this party at Haleys, and then me and Clay went to TRIC"

"hold up, who is Clay..I thought your current partner went by the name of Julian? Kinda tall, kinda skinny, brown hair that doesnt behave?"

"Clay is Nathans agent and a good friend of Naley. And hes not my partner. Either is julian at the moment. Im just Brooke Davis, without the boy again" she responded, pursing her lips together

"i dont like this conversation anymore" she said, leaning her head on her shoulder

"oh honey, what happened?" Peyton asked, a geunine concern in her tone

"Have you heard about Alex Dupree"

"as in the beautiful disaster you hired for your campaign?"

"poetic and nicer then my termionlogy, but yes"

"he didnt-"

"no, he didnt. He might aswell of, but he didnt have a physical affair or anything"

"so what did she do? And what did he do?"

"she, she needs saving Peyton. And julian wants to save her"

"and the problem is?"

"i cant be screwed over like that again"

Peytons brows furrowed together. She knew the again was referring to her and her love for Lucas, which worked out great for her, but not so much for her brunette bombshell of a best friend, who held onto the insecurity from that situation

"hes not Luke"

"how did we get so deep within about ten minutes? , we need a cocktail, how long you in town for? And before you answer that, if you even thought about booking a hotel, cancel it now because your skinny ass is staying in my guest room" Brooke grinned, walking away, chugging a bottle of water down

Peyton leaned her head backstory

"about a week? Luke is working on a new script and he insisted the only place he could concreate was on his mothers boat, with Sawyer, so I told him I was gonna come and see my favourite girl for a week and work her through her problems"

"Peyt, I appreciate the thought but I dont need saving, or help"

"I know you dont, but to be honest I could use the company. Nobody is a patch on my Brooke Davis in the new town"

"well, consider this your hotel for the week. Now, for cocktails, here or TRIC?"

"were you not dieing of a hangover not so long ago?"

"well if its between getting drunk or talking about my feelings, I picked my deck of cards"

"you sure did". Peyton sighed. Getting feelings out of Brooke was like getting blood out of a stone, and it felt even worse knowing that this was partially caused by her and her husband.

* * *

"So best takeaway to cure a stomach problem" Clay mused

"a hangover"

"stomach problem, thank you nathan"

"wimp"

"you know, on your birthday when you claimed you had a headache the day after, I totally let that ride instead of calling it what it was"

"a headache"

"a badass hangover"

"whatever"

"aha!" clay was trimphuant. He knew that had been a hangover.

"i always go with Pizza"

"good choice. I could totally get you a pizza commerical"

"Fast food and sport. Yup. Sold"

"Nathan Scott, face of the meat feast"

"Clay Evans, face of the doughball"

"oh Nathan, youve become so much funnier since you met me" clay grinned, serenely. Nathan chuckled

"you wish"

"i know"

"so how did you get so drunk last night, I mean I know me and Haley had some punch but-"

"me and Davis may of gone to TRIC"

"Davis? Oh god as in Brooke? Oh Clay you didnt"

"before you start facepalming, it was totally innocent, she needed cheering up, and it was nice to make another friend around here. No offence dude but your kind of boring. And married"

"so Brooke is your new wingman" nathans brow raised

"i think the correct term is wingwoman. Or wingperson"

"Clay" Nathan whined

"what is the big deal, so I took her out to drown her sorrows to save her turning your living room into another pool area, she had fun, I had fun. Platonic fun. Kapeche?"

"Ok"

"not everyone needs to seal their friendship with a sextape"

"dude! How did you even find out about that"

"the way that mouth got his nickname. And also after a couple of beers" he grinned

"so you went through your wifes friendship group, and your lecturing me" he chuckled "good game Nate"

Nathan chuckled, and looked at his phone

"speaking of my wifes friends, Haley wants you to come out for a dinner with us and Brooke"

"oh , im allowed now? Shall I order a leash, or maybe even an alarm, incase I get too close and smell her or something?" Clay asked, his eyes pretending to be wide and inquistive

"yeah, funny man. Tomorrow night at the little italian near clothes over bros"

"sounds perfect. Now. As much as I enjoy all this chatter, I would kind of enjoy playing the new gears of war game more"

"_Kapeche_" Nathan mimicked, and they both laughed, picking up the controllers, and for the next hour or so, reverting back to their younger selfs.

* * *

"Chase Adams" Peyton said, grinning and sitting down

"Bar manager" he said, proudly, and smiled "hows it going Peyton?" he asked

"good thanks. You got a drink for a best friends reunion?" Peyton asked, giving him what passed as a jokey wink

"i think I can rustle up something" Chase said, returning the wink, and moving to the back of the bar

"if you dont work this thing out with Julian, he is very cute" peyton joked

"he makes terrible drinks though" Brooke ran her hand through her hair "my man needs to make a good cocktail"

"very fair"

Brooke looked at her phone

"oh, Haleys organised me a dinner. She really does think im depressed, doesnt she?" Brooke asked

"well when you lock yourself up and dont talk to anyone-"

"i dont talk because I dont want to, not because im some sort of deluded loner"

"whats so bad about a dinner"

"nothing really"

"so your just bitching about nothing really?"

"the way you used to in high school"

"ha ha ha ha" Peyton laughed softly, pulling a face

"so, who is this Clay guy?"

"I told you, Nates agent"

"Is he cute?"

"He is"

"Brooke! I can see where this is going"

"Do inform me"

"you dont wanna work out your problems with Julian so your jumping to this guy"

"i go out with him one night as friends and what, were married?"

"its what you do"

"it is not!"

"when you broke up with Luke instead of dealing with your feelings, you started sleeping with a teacher"

"that is so out of context! Rachel did that and I so didnt know he was a teacher"

"Deal with this Julian thing"

"Can we just have a night where we laugh and talk about Rachels fat ass and bitch about cheerleaders and not talk about all the crap in our lives? Ill tell you about Julian ill tell Julian about Julian but now I just want some time with my best friend, and I want to hear about her new life. Can we?"

"go on then" Peyton smiled, softly, taking Brookes hand and giving it a small squeeze. Indicating that if she needed to talk, she was there. Brooke returned the gesture and then the drinks came over, and for now, the second night in a row, it was time to do what she did best. Bury her feelings and party.


End file.
